Episode 9160 (8th May 2017)
Plot Rob appears and stops Amy getting in the car, offering to take her home. Ken ventures into No.1 with Liz, intending to get things for Tracy. He can't make any sense of what he's been told and intends to go to court for the hearing. Rosie and Sophie have to persuade Sally not to call the police about Gina. Maria tries to wind up Eva in the Rovers, repeating the impersonation she did of her in the restaurant. In Roy's Rolls, Yasmeen overhears Mary referring to Tracy as her friend and rants about Kal and Tracy's part in his death. Ken walks in on the conversation and retreats back into the flat. Eva finds Maria's comments funny and not offensive. Norris, Mary, Yasmeen, Alya, Zeedan, Liz, Adam and Daniel attend Tracy's hearing. Rob bursts into the court, telling Tracy that Amy is back home and innocent of Ken's attack. He yells at the judge that they were in the florists when Ken was attacked and the CCTV will back up his claim. Tracy instantly retracts her confession. Sally tries to find Gina at the last address she had for her but fails. Maria makes comments about Leanne breaking up Michelle's marriage and her former activities as a prostitute. Eva is livid and smashes a cake in her face. Steve is relieved to see Amy back. The CCTV footage backs up Rob's story. DS MacKinnon is livid at the way Tracy has wasted her time. Amy tells Steve that Tracy lied to protect her when she thought she was the culprit but swears him to secrecy about the fact. Talking to Liz, Ken is left wondering who the guilty party really is. Eva tells Aidan how Maria has hurt her. Maria insists to David that she loves Aidan and it's worth losing a friend like Eva for. A sympathetic DI Young lets Rob and Tracy have ten minutes together before he is transferred to Humberside and a spell in solitary. He convinces her that Amy is innocent and he didn't want the child to suffer any more. He assures her he will be fine and safe in his new prison. They have their own special goodbye to each other. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DI Young - Ken Bradshaw *Clerk - Houmi Miura *Judge - Nicola Smythe Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview rooms, cell and corridor *Weatherfield Magistrates Court - Courtroom *Country road, Peak District Notes *Final appearance of Marc Baylis as Rob Donovan. *A man who offers Amy Barlow a lift is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue in the previous episode. Similarly, Tracy Barlow's solicitor, silent in the previous episode, is also uncredited in this one, despite now having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: To alleviate her guilt over her affair with Aidan, Maria impersonates Eva in front of the factory staff; Michelle insists that Zeedan's menu ideas aren't right for The Bistro; and Sally discovers that Gina has moved from the address where she previously lived. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,634,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes